


Fight or Flight

by TeenageMutantGingerNinja



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, minho's scared of flying, sort of thomally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageMutantGingerNinja/pseuds/TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a five-hour-long plane ride, we’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying” au<br/>Minho is scared of flying and Thomas booked seats that meant they get split up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

"You said you’d booked our seats together!"

"I’m sorry, I thought I had!" Minho grabbed the tickets out of Thomas’ hands where he was staring at them in confusion, waving them in front of his friends face.

“We’re on opposite sides of the plane, Thomas!” Minho exclaimed, he knew he was shouting since the people around them were starting to stare, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. Thomas just shrugged, giving him a weak smile. Minho groaned, slumping down into the hard seats in the waiting area outside their gate, burying his face in his hands.

Thomas picked up the tickets from where Minho had dropped them, sitting down in the seat next to him. “I swear I booked them together.”

"Well you obviously didn’t.” He snapped, he regretted it as soon as he watched Thomas’ face fall, slumping down a bit in his seat. Minho sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I’m sorry, it’s just… You  _know_  I hate flying.”

Thomas had been the one to convince him to go on the plane in the first place. They were flying home during their summer break from university, Minho had wanted to drive home but Thomas had insisted that they took a plane, since driving would have taken them all day. Now that Minho knew he was going to be sitting by himself, he was really starting to regret ever listening to him.  

"I’ll go talk to him about it.” Minho frowned as he was pulled out of his thoughts, looking over at Thomas.

“Talk to who?” Thomas gestured to the boarding desk on the other side of the room, there was a man around their age stood behind a small desk, frowning down at the computer screen. Minho glanced over at Thomas, he was watching the guy with a small smile spread across his face.

"What makes you think they’ll listen to you? That guy looks kind of intimidating."

"It’s like you don’t know me at all." Minho rolled his eyes as Thomas got up from his seat, dragging Minho along behind him as he made his way over to the desk. Thomas dropped his hold on Minho’s arm as he reaching the desk, leaning his arms against the top, a smile spread across his face.

“Hi, I was just-” The man behind the desk didn’t even look up as he cut Thomas off, continuing whatever it was he was doing on the computer.

“Boarding doesn’t start for ten minutes yet, you’re not getting on early.” Minho watched as Thomas’ smile faltered slightly, but he pressed on regardless, leaning forward slightly so he was closer to the man.

“That’s not what I wanted.” The man sighed, turning away from the computer to look at him, his eyes instantly flicked across Thomas’ face. He stood up a little straighter, his attention gone from the computer completely.

“Well what did you want then?” Thomas smiled, realising he now had the guys attention.

“I was hoping that you could possibly change my seat?” The guys face dropped once he realised Thomas wanted something from him.

“I can’t do that.” Thomas reached forward, placing his hand on the guys arm. He glanced down at the name tag he was wearing quickly then back up at him.

“Gally – Can I call you Gally?” The guy – Gally – had gone back to glaring at him now, his eyes flicking down to the hand on his arm and then back to Thomas, eyebrows raised. Thomas took the hint and moved his hand, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Right, you see, my friend here.” He gestured over at Minho, who lifted his hand in a small wave, Gally didn’t even bother looking at him. “He’s scared of flying and I thought I’d booked our seats together so I was wondering-”

“I can’t move your seats, he’s just going to have to deal with it.” Gally cut him off again, turning back to finish his work on the computer. Thomas glared at him as he pushed away from the desk, going back to their seats. Minho followed, sagging back down into his seat, trying to prepare himself for the inevitability of the flight.

* * *

 

By the time Minho found his seat on the plane he was really starting to panic, he’d already been pushed around and the cramped conditions were in no way helping to calm him down. He had a seat in the aisle so he put his bag under the seat in front of him and sat down in the chair, rubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to calm himself down.

He jumped when he felt something press up against his leg, only to look up and realise it was someone. A someone that was reaching up for the overhead compartment above his seat, their shirt ridding up and giving Minho a perfect view of their subtly muscled abdomen. He tried not to let his disappointment show as the shut the compartment and pulled their shirt back down, he looked away quickly so that they wouldn’t notice he’d been staring.

“Sorry, can I just get past?” He looked up again when he realised he was being addressed to see the face that belonged to the body. The guy seemed to be around his age, with long blonde hair that fell across his face and a smile that lit up his whole face. It was the accent that threw him off though, he immediately recognised it but it wasn’t something he heard very often, it definitely wasn’t something he knew he liked so much.

Minho realised he was staring when the guy started to frown at him, he could feel the blush rising on his cheeks as he looked away from him, pulling his feet up onto his seat so that he could get past.

“Yeah, sorry.” The guy let out a soft laugh as he stepped through the gap Minho had left, dropping down into the seat next to him with a huff. Minho watched as he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off his face; he looked over a Minho, the smiles still on his face.

“You alright? Look a bit nervous.” Minho nodded, eyes scanning over the guys face.

“Yeah, I’m fine I just-” He jumped again when he felt someone hit him with their bag, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and let out a breath, loosening his grip on the arm rest.

“Not a big fan of flying? Or just people?”

“People are meant for the ground, not for the air.” He looked back over at the guy as he laughed, his whole face lighting up.

“I couldn’t agree more. I’m Newt by the way.”

“Minho.”

“Minho.” Newt repeated, Minho couldn’t help noticing how nice it sounded coming from him. “Don’t worry about it, it’s only two hours and they barely ever crash.”

“Funnily enough, that doesn’t actually make me feel that much better.” Newt shrugged, reaching over the put his hand on top of Minho’s where he was gripping the arm rest. Minho looked down at their hands in surprise, Newt seemed to take that as a bad thing and moved to pull his hand away.

“Sorry, I thought it might help.” Minho reached out for his hand again before he had chance to move to far away.

“It does help.” He assured him, squeezing his hand gently.  “Thank you.” Newt smiled at him, linking their fingers together, resting them back on the arm rest.

As the captain announced over the speakers that they’d be leaving soon Minho closed his eyes, leaning back against his seat. He focused on the feel of Newt’s hand in his and thought, maybe just this time, flying wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompt on tumblr and I just had too, the Thomally is there kind of not really but I felt like I should tag it anyway   
> also poster on tumblr at newtttheglue


End file.
